User talk:SuSpence95
Hi, welcome to InFAMOUS Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Just some questions... page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 22:04, 29 July 2009 I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm pretty skilled at wiki formatting and this game, so feel free to ask! (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 09:51, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Way to play up to the attack droid. Now, I'm on three of the four wikis I'm shooting for. Fallout, Infamous, and Jak and Daxter. Unfortunatly, the Ratchet and Clank wiki is a thriving hive of trolls. Nitty 20:18, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Way to become the killing machine, Spence. Nitty 20:23, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Now I want to give you that look you had on the picture you uploaded. Y'know, that "You're kidding me, right?" look. Wikia moves at the speed of government. It'll take one to three days to confirm. Nitty 20:31, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Well the lady that confirms people, Catherine, seemed like she responded pretty fast to the other guys. So if I become bureaucrat, do I have to become neutral like Ausir? (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 20:33, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Yepers. Also, the MZ trailer is live in the Vault. Nitty 21:13, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw. It looks pretty good. (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 21:13, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Spence! My girlfriend is playing Oblivion and I'm bored. Nitty 00:13, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :The one that you'll probably never meet in real life? I'm bored too. (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 00:14, 1 August 2009 (UTC) What are the chances of me being the new bureaucrat? Over 100%. Also, what makes you think that I won't actually meet Bay someday, hmm? Couples meet on the Internet all the time. Ass. Nitty 00:17, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :But, you are like 10 states away. Who's moving? You or her? (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 00:18, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Wisconsin, Oklahoma. There's nothing for us in either. So, both of us. Nitty 00:20, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Move to Illinois! We could all sit and play (some game) together! Like OMG that would be awesome! Totally. You're an idiot. New York, Washington, Miami, Seattle, Los Angeles... anything but here. Nitty 00:23, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I was just kidding. Good luck... now I just need to ask Morgan that certain question. (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 00:30, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Why is no one ever on this thing? (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 00:32, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Because no one plays Sucker Punch games. I've played all the Sly games as well as InFamous, so I guess I'm a fan. Nitty 00:34, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Hmm... I guess so, but this was such an anticipated game. I wish wikia would hurry it up. (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 00:35, 1 August 2009 (UTC) You've got to give it a couple more games. Look at the Vault. Half of the F1 and F2 content isn't even there. Nitty 00:37, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :What do you mean by F1 and F2 stuff isn't there? (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 00:38, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Ausir, Grizzly, and VATS Addict are slowly filling it in, but the old articles are crappy. Seriously. Go check out the page on Gecko. Half a dozen red links, at least. Nitty 00:40, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... I don't see a ton of red links, which Gecko? Also, if I become bureaucrat, I'm sorry but there are a few others that are worthy of being an admin. Unless you start editing out of the Wazzoo, I'm going to make those guys admins first. (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 00:43, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I don't expect adminship, but I do want John to get out of the fucking ray sphere. Dammit, I hate how the game ends. I can haz rollback, at least? Nitty 00:46, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, you can have rollback, also I'm going to change the Featured Users page so it doesn't display the WHOLE fricken community, maybe like 10 people with the most edits. (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 00:48, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I reserve the right to derail threads in 5 posts or less. Nitty 00:51, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :What? (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 00:53, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::If somebody says something, I'll have the topic changed in five posts, or your money back. Nitty 00:54, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::Oh ok. Well I gotta go. I'll check back tomorrow if I got the adoption or not. SuSpence95 00:56, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Adoption Hope you get the adoption! We really need an admin to around here to change things... This wikia just seems so... abandoned w/o one CirChris -Here to help! 01:53, 1 August 2009 (UTC) There has to be a way! I don't believe him! No! NOOOOO!!!!! Nitty 03:39, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Snap out of it! What are you talking about? SuSpence95 03:43, 1 August 2009 (UTC) OH! Probably Trish right? Yeah she dies no matter what. SuSpence95 03:44, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah. And it sucks. Damn you, Kessler, knowing exactly what I'll do. Nitty 03:45, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Nope, sorry. At least you have Bay... SuSpence95 03:47, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::That I do, Spence. That I do. I'm going to kill The Beast sooooooo many times in InFamous 2. Nitty 03:49, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::Make sure to save! Yes, I can't wait until inFamous 2 either. SuSpence95 03:51, 1 August 2009 (UTC) What time does the wiki go by? It says 3:51 but it's actually 10:51 or 22:51 :I can see it now... "This one's for Trish!" {reload}. "This one's for Trish!" {reload}. "This one's for Trish!" {reload}... If you're in Central time, we're five hours behind the server, which is in Poland or something. Nitty 03:54, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, ok. Well there is one good thing about the low traffic to this site... no vandals. SuSpence95 03:55, 1 August 2009 (UTC)